The Talent
by roXasroXasroXas1518.xD
Summary: Sora and Roxas joins the school's talent show. Both sung individually as they let their feelings bloom. SoRoku...
1. Chapter 1

**Talent Show: Part 1**

School was about to come to an end. It's already homeroom time and their teacher, Miss Aerith, asked the class to settle down.

"Okay everyone, as you may have all known, the school's annual talent show is next week. For those who are interested to join, please stay tomorrow after class and see me at the faculty room to sign up." Miss Aerith said.

Sora looked at Roxas who was at his side and smiled at him. Roxas knew that look. It meant that Sora wanted to join the Talent Show with him.

_At home…_

Sora and Roxas were at the kitchen eating tuna sandwiches that Sora made. Both of them had already changed their clothes. Roxas wore a white t-shirt with black sleeves and black shorts, while Sora wore a baby blue shirt and black and white jersey shorts. Sora was sitting at the kitchen counter while Roxas just stood beside him.

"So Rox, I was thinking, maybe we should sing 21 Guns or New Divide." Sora began. "Or how about—"

"I'm not gonna sing with you." Roxas said as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"W—what?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"You heard me." Roxas set his tuna sandwich back on the plate. "I was thinking of singing alone this year."

"But Roxie…" Sora sounded disappointed. "…we always sing at the talent show together."

"Well I wanted it to be different." Roxas merely shouted. "I'm planning something new this year."

"Like what?"

"I'm gonna sing a solo, probably a love song and I'm gonna dedicate it to the person I love the most." Roxas said. This hurt Sora.

"Oh… okay… I'll just… you know…" Sora sighed. He couldn't find the right words to say. Roxas hated seeing his brother like this so he wrapped his arms around Sora. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find something to do in the talent show. After all, you're Sora." Roxas laughed.

"Okay." Sora said weakly. "I'm going to bed." He jumped from the counter and headed out the kitchen.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait 'till dinner?" Roxas asked.

"No…" Sora said softly then he ran to their room.

Moments later, Roxas went up to their room. Before he enter, he heard talking and sobbing.

"_I'm not sad because he's not gonna sing with me… fine, maybe a little. But, he's also singing for the person he likes. I haven't even told him my feelings yet." _He heard Sora cry. Roxas opened the door slowly and went inside.

"I'm gonna sleep now. See you tomorrow." Sora said in a low voice. Sora placed his cellphone on the table beside his bed. He lay on his bed with his back facing Roxas. He was still sobbing.

"Who were you talking to?" Roxas asked as he sat on his bed.

"Riku…" Sora said still not facing Roxas.

"About what?"

"Nothing…"

"Okay, goodnight Sora."

"Goodnight…" Sora said almost a whisper.

_**TALENT SHOW DAY…**_

"Good Morning Sora!" Roxas exclaimed as he sat on Sora's bed.

"What?" Sora groaned.

"I said… 'Good morning Sora.'" Roxas poked Sora's head lightly.

"Good morning to you too." Sora said groggily as he covered his head with his pillow.

"Now come on… Get up already. Today's the big day." Roxas removed Sora's pillow.

"I'm not going."

"Where?"

"To the talent show!" Sora said irritated.

"Why not?"

"I just don't feel like it. Also, tell Miss Aerith I won't be able to make it to class today. Tell her I'm sick."

"Sure you are." Roxas tickled Sora. Sora laughed as he tried to struggle. "Stop it Roxas! Stop it!"

"You coming to school?" Roxas asked.

"No!" Sora shouted. Roxas tickled him again and this time Sora tried to fight back. But upon doing that, Sora fell off the bed and so did Roxas. "Alright! Alright! I'm going to school!" Sora rubbed the back of his head. "You happy?"

"Yup." Roxas chirped and poked Sora's nose. Roxas laughed and ran for the kitchen. "I'm gonna get you Roxas!" Sora shouted as he run down the stairs.

"We'll see…" Roxas said still laughing.

Once Sora got at the kitchen, Roxas was already eating their breakfast.

"I'll get you next time." Sora grunted.

_**At school (Homeroom time)**_

"Okay class, I have here the line up for tonight's talent show." Miss Aerith announced. "Remember to be here at exactly 6 o'clock, especially to those who will be performing. Understood?"

"Yes!" The class said in chorus.

Miss Aerith pinned the program in the bulletin board and the bell rang. She dismissed her class and everyone left.

"It says here that I'll be performing right after you." Roxas looked from the bulletin board to Sora.

"Really?!" Sora asked excitedly. "Let me see." Sora rushed to Roxas side.

"Umm… guys… ever thought of going home first before getting too excited about the talent show?" Both boys turned around and saw Axel with the rest of the guys standing at the doorway of their classroom.

"We're coming." Roxas said.

_**Later that night…**_

"Sora, you're up." Hayner said as he tossed a microphone to Sora.

"T—th—thanks." Sora said.

"Don't be nervous okay?" Namine said as she patted Sora's back.

Sora took a deep breath and said, "Okay, I won't. But where's Roxas?"

"He's with the guys." Namine said. "He said that he wanted to watch you, that's why he'll be sitting with us."

"_And now, let us all welcome, the first of the Strife twins, Sora Strife, serenading us with the song 'Just So You Know'" _the emcee said.

"That's my cue." Sora said.

"Goodluck, buddy." Hayner playfully punched Sora in the arm. Sora went out from the curtain and saw Roxas waving at him. Sora smiled and began to sing.

_  
I shouldn't love you  
but I want to,  
I just can turn away  
I shouldn't see you  
but I can't move  
I can't look away_

I shouldn't love you  
but I want to,  
I just can turn away  
I shouldn't see you  
but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know  
How to be fine, when I'm not  
Cause I don't know  
How to make this feeling stop

Just so you know  
this feeling is taking control of me  
and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let it win now  
I thought you should know  
I tried my best to let go, of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

It's getting hard to, be around you  
There's so much I can't say,  
do you want me to have feelings  
and look the other way

And I don't know  
how to be fine, when I'm not  
Cause I don't know  
How to make this feeling stop

Just so you know  
this feeling is taking control of me  
and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let it win now  
I thought you should know  
I tried my best to let go, of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

This emptiness is killing me  
and I'm wondering why I waited so long  
Looking back I realize,  
it was always there to stand spoken  
and I'm waiting here  
been waiting here

mmmm.....

Just so you know  
this feeling is taking control of me  
and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let it win now  
I thought you should know  
I tried my best to let go, of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

After the song ended, Sora bowed and looked at Roxas' seat, but he wasn't there. When Sora went to the back stage, a pair of arms wrapped around him. "You were great, Sor."

"Thanks Rox!" Sora hugged back.

Roxas pulled away and said, "It's my turn now. Catch you later." Roxas rubbed Sora's hair and went out to the stage. Sora rushed to the guys and took Roxas' seat.

"_Once again, let us all give a round of applause to the second of the Strife twins, Roxas Strife, singing a song titled 'I Can Wait Forever'." _The emcee announced.

_You look so beautiful today, when your sitting there it's hard for me to look away.  
So I try to find the words that I could say.  
I know distance doesn't matter, but you feel so far away.  
and I can't lie but everytime I leave my heart turns gray,  
and I, wanna come back home to see your face and I,_

'cause I just can't take it!

Another day without you with me, is like a blade that cuts right through me,  
but I can wait I can wait forever  
when you call my heart stops beating, but when you're gone it wont stop bleeding  
I can wait I can wait forever...

You look so beautiful today its like everytime I turn around I see your face.  
The thing I miss the most is, waking up next to you!  
when I look into your eyes, man I wish that I could stay.  
and I can't lie, but everytime I leave my heart turns gray.  
and I, I wanna come back home to see your face and I,

'cause I just can't take it!

Another day without you with me, is like a blade that cuts right through me  
but I can wait I can wait forever (I can wait forever)  
when you call my heart stops beating, but when you're gone it wont stop bleeding  
but I can wait I can wait I can wait forever...

I know it feels like forever, guess that's just the price I gotta pay.  
but when I come back home to feel your touch makes it better (makes it better)  
'til that day there's nothing else that I can do,  
and I just cant take it!...

Another day without you with me, is like a blade that cuts right through me  
but I can wait I can wait forever (I can wait forever)  
when you call my heart stops beating, but when ur gone it wont stop bleeding  
but I can wait I can wait I can wait forever...

I know it feels like forever, guess that's just the price I gotta pay.  
but when I come back home to feel your touch makes it better (makes it better)  
til that day there's nothing else that I can do,  
and I just cant take it!...

I can wait forever x5

Roxas' song finally ended and the crowd gave a big round of applause. Roxas exited the stage and Cloud, the school's president, went onstage and said a few words.

"Great performance everyone…" Cloud said. "Anyway, I have here the winners for tonight's show."

Cloud pulled out a card and said, "Third place goes to… Hayner and Namine! Second place goes to, Sora Strife! And last, but most certainly not the least goes to… ROXAS STRIFE!"

Cloud handed them their trophy and Roxas and Sora hugged each other. "Just one thing though…" Cloud said.

Roxas pulled away from the hug and asked, "Yeah?"

"How come you two didn't enter the talent show together?" Cloud handed the microphone to Roxas.

"Well… you see… I already found the love of my life and I wanted to dedicate a song to that person." A chorus of 'awws' were heard from the crowd. Roxas gave the microphone back to Cloud. "Well, I'm sure whoever that person is, she has already received your message."


	2. Chapter 2

**Talent Show: Part 2**

Soraand Roxas got home. Roxas headed to their room immediately. Once Sora entered their room, Roxas was at his bed and the song "Just So You Know" was playing.

"Rox? I thought you already wanted to go to sleep." Sora said and sat beside Roxas.

"I do, but something's been bugging my mind." Roxas said calmly.

"What is it?" Sora asked with a lot of concern.

"I was wondering, who did you dedicate your song to?"

"Oh you know… it's just something that I decided to sing." Sora said, feeling uneasy.

"I'm sure that's not your reason. Now tell me." Roxas said in a straight tone.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I'm your brother!" Roxas said irritated. "No secrets!"

"Fine!" Sora merely shouted. "I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

"What?!" Roxas looked at Sora in disbelief. "I asked you first. It's not fair."

"If you don't want to, then don't." Sora said calmly. "It's fine by me, but I'm telling you that as long as you're not telling me your special someone, I won't tell you mine." Sora was about to stand up when Roxas knelt in front of him.

"Pwease Sowa… pwease… pweety pweeaseee!!!" Roxas pouted.

"No Roxie. Not unless you do my condition."

Roxas sighed. He brought his head up to Sora, their lips were only centimeters away and said, "There's no point in making this a puzzle so I'll give it to you straight." Roxas kissed Sora full on the lips. "I love you Sora, very much and more than a twin brother should."

Sora was shocked with what happened so he couldn't say anything. Roxas was about to kiss Sora again but Sora pulled back. "What are you doing?! You do know that SORA's the one in front of you and not your special someone."

"I know… and you are my special someone." Roxas said in a low voice.

"But you can't love me!" Sora protested. "That's impossible!"

"But I do!" Roxas exclaimed. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because…" Sora started to cry. Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora waist. "Roxie, you can't love me. You just can't."

"I know you think that this is wrong, but for me it is right. I really wanted US to happen."

"US?" Sora looked up at Roxas.

"Yes, I wanted US to happen. At first, I didn't want to tell you this. But the more I kept it to myself, the more it hurts me inside." Roxas's eyes began to puddle. Sora hugged Roxas and the tears from Roxas's eyes fell uncontrollably.

"Well…" Roxas said straightening himself. "Now that I've told you my secret, you can now tell me yours." Sora didn't say anything, instead he leaned up and kissed Roxas. Roxas kissed back but pulled away immediately and said, "Don't kiss me, Sora."

"Why?" Sora sounded hurt.

"Because I'm not the one for you."

"But you are!" Sora shouted. "You are my special someone…" He said softly.

"If I am, then why didn't you believe when I told you I love you?" Roxas asked. Sora flinched at the word.

"Because… I told you, it's impossible."

"In my world… anything's possible." Roxas smiled. "Okay, how 'bout your song, what's up with that?"

"At first I was kinda hurt that you already found the person you love the most. But then, I told myself that I won't give up that easily. I wouldn't let that person beat me into getting your love." Sora said. Roxas stood up and sat beside Sora. "I heard Just So You Know playing on MTV one night and found out that that was the perfect song for me."

"_I shouldn't love you but I want to, I should see you but I can't look away. _I shouldn't love you 'cause you're my brother but it just feels good to do so."

"Is that why you cried the night I told you I'm gonna sing for my special someone?"

"I didn't cry!" Sora said defensively.

"I heard you."

Sora blushed. "Well… It hurts, Rox. And it's not only about your special someone but it's also about you leaving me alone, singing all by myself."

"I'm sorry." Roxas wrapped an arm around Sora. "You know… I kinda felt sad when I heard you cry."

"Really, why didn't you tell me?" Sora looked at Roxas.

"Because I'm afraid of what you'll say if you found out that I was eavesdropping on you." Sora laughed at this. Roxas sighed. "If only I told you this sooner."

"Don't worry Rox, it's okay. As long as we're both happy now, everything's alright."

Roxas kissed Sora and said, "I love you." Sora shivered at that.

"I love you Sora."

"…"

"Sora, I love you." Roxas shook Sora lightly but still he doesn't say anything. "Come on Sora, you know the words."

"I know, I'm just nervous and… shy to say it."

Roxas smirked. He kissed Sora and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

"I love you Roxie…" Sora whispered.

"What was that?"

"I love you…" Sora whispered again.

"I can't hear you…" Roxas said cutely.

Sora sighed. "I love you Roxas!"

Roxas grinned and said "So much."

"Hey Sora…"

"Hmm?"

"You know what other talent I got?"

"Yup… It's your ability to LOOOVE your own brother…" Sora and Roxas laughed.

_**The End**_


End file.
